


Eurydike

by NyamoInACup



Series: Off the Radar [1]
Category: How To Sell Drugs Online (Fast) (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lenny and Dan aren't mentioned but they're also in the car, On the Run, References to Depression, Road Trips, Suicidal Thoughts, it's nothing hard but it's there
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyamoInACup/pseuds/NyamoInACup
Summary: Sie war schon nicht mehr diese blonde Frau,die in des Dichters Liedern manchmal anklang,nicht mehr des breiten Bettes Duft und Eilandund jenes Mannes Eigentum nicht mehr.[chapter 2: english version]





	1. [...] und schwer wie Porphyr sah es aus im Dunkel.

Das war nicht, was sich Lisa vorgestellt hatte, als sie sagte, sie wolle raus aus Rinseln.

Ihr ganzes Leben lang war Amerika das Ziel. Oder eher wofür Amerika stand. 

Letztenendes ist sie in die genau entgegengesetzte Richtung gefahren, als eigentlich geplant. Metaphorisch und buchstäblich. Ein echtes Ziel gab es aber nicht mehr und das Konzept der Freiheit klang inzwischen nach einem skurrilen Traum. 

Denn Lisas Kopf war leer, schon seit Tagen, während sich in ihrem Brustkorb etwas ausbreitete, das in ihr einen stetig unterliegenden Brechreiz aufkommen ließ. 

Sie wartete auf das-... auf das Etwas. Wartete den Moment ab, an dem das Fass überlaufen, an dem sie endlich ihre Eingeweide rauskotzen, und ihr Ende finden würde. 

Vergeblich. Er würde es nicht zulassen. 

"Es tut mir Leid", kam es von vorne gemurmelt und Lisa fühlte wie sich ihr Magen zusammenzog. Hätte sie es nur überhört. Doch selbst der Motor von Bubas verdammter Dreckskarre war auf einer einsamen Landstraße nicht laut genug, um Moritz Schuldgefühle zu übertönen. 

"Ich weiß." 

Jede seiner Entschuldigungen brachte sie näher.  
Aber es war schwer noch irgendetwas stärkeres, als ein leichtes Gefühl der Bitterkeit, das wie ein dünner Film ihre Zunge bedeckte und alle ihre Worte Gift werden ließ, zu empfinden, wenn sich ihr ganzer Körper taub anfühlte. 

Also sagte sie nichts mehr und hoffte, dass Moritz ihrem Beispiel folgen würde. 

(Wenn man nichts konstruktives beitragen kann, hält man lieber die Klappe.)


	2. [...] and in the dark it looked as hard as stone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She was no longer that woman with blue eyes_  
who once had echoed through the poet’s songs,  
no longer the wide couch’s scent and island,  
and that man’s property no longer.

This isn't what Lisa had imagined, when she said she wanted to get out of Rinseln.

Her whole life, America was the goal. Or, at least, whatever America represented. 

But ultimately, she ended up going into the complete opposite direction, than originally intended - metaphorically and literally.  
There was no longer a destination, and no longer did she reach for freedom, for that concept has long begun to sound like a bizzare dream. 

Furthermore, Lisa's head was empty. It has been that way for a few days now, while something made itself a home inside her chest cavity.  
That something triggering a steady underlying sense of nausea in her. 

So she waited for this... for this something to do anything else. Waited for the last straw, the moment, where she would finally puke up her inestines in a dramatic and disgusting shit-show and put a stop to this. At least for her. She wanted to be that selfish just this once.

In vain. He wouldn't let that kind of thing happen. 

A miserable "I'm sorry", could be heard from the seats in front of her and Lisa felt her stomach contract. If only she could have missed it. But even the motor of Buba's shit excuse of a car, on a lonely country road, wasn't enough to drown out Moritz' feelings of guilt. 

"I know." 

Every one of his apologies brought her closer.  
But it was difficult to feel anything other than a faded sensation of bitterness, coating her tongue and turning her words into poison, when her whole body was numb.  
So she said nothing and hoped that Moritz would follow her example. 

(If you can't contribute anything constructive, you better keep your mouth shut.)

**Author's Note:**

> Or: in which daria decided to create an edgy au where the crew gets busted, steals bubas old car and tries to flee to russia (but they don't know that yet). also, everyone's a little depressed for obvious reasons.


End file.
